This invention relates generally to corrugated paperboard structures and a method for producing the same.
Corrugated paperboards or, as commonly referred to in the industry, "corrugated boards" are used to provide a protective covering for articles in transit or as containers for storing articles, particularly articles of an amorphous shape. In order to achieve maximum crush resistance with minimum weight and volume of material, the prior art teaches nesting and uniting of corrugated boards by means of an adhesive, as in Swift U.S. Pat. No. 1,032,789 or Wells et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,107. That technique requires the use of a suitable adhesive component, an apparatus for applying that component to the corrugations, and an apparatus for retaining the corrugated panels in adhering relation until the adhesive sets. Further, the application and setting of the adhesive is time consuming.
An object of this invention is to provide a fast and economical method for fabricating composite structures of corrugated boards without the use of an adhesive and associated machinery and without decreasing the crush resistant quality of the structures.